


and below

by furyspook



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, soft dom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 16:01:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16432514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/furyspook/pseuds/furyspook
Summary: it's pwp





	and below

**Author's Note:**

> ok listen... listen... consider.......... *consider*... ironhide and mirage... in love

        “What’s the matter, darling?” Mirage rolled his hips back in a slow, languid motion, his hands ghosting over plate seams and dipping shallowly into kibble. The heat expelled by the vent fans he fondled warmed his fingers, and he sank them further to pluck and rub at sensitive lines. Voice like satin, he asked, “What can I do to make it better?” 

        Ironhide’s hands held his hips with a grip that spoke to his strength, but only in their firmness. They held him, they pressed into his plates, but they didn’t hurt. Mirage was awed by his gentleness, impressed with his control, and positively enraptured with the way Ironhide’s spike jumped against his aft with only a smile from his lover. How had he manage this, to find something like this for himself? 

        Ironhide’s hips stilled when Mirage spread his hands over the expanse of Ironhide’s windshield, quirked a brow down at him. He wouldn’t repeat himself, but he could prompt an answer in other ways. 

        The engine under his hands revved while Ironhide struggled to find the words, his mouth falling open, optics overbright and twitching. It took another few seconds, but Mirage could be patient. The dumbstruck look on Ironhide’s face was more than compensation enough for the delay. 

        “ _I,_ ” Ironhide’s vocalizer stalled, and he stammered, “ _I-ah,_  I need---” 

        Mirage felt that spike jump again and delicately he pressed his aft back into it, optics never leaving Ironhide’s face and smile never wavering while he watched his lover find himself. 

        “I need  _you._ ” Ironhide finally managed, and Mirage purred deep in his frame, delight making his fingers curl and his valve wet behind his panel. Music to his audials, much like the roar of Ironhide’s fans when Mirage decided to expose his array. 

        “‘Raj,” Ironhide breathed. His hips snapped up, the plating of his abdomen pressing to Mirage’s valve lips and coming away again with a wet pucker. “ _Please,_  now.” 

        Mirage groaned low, valve clenching on the air and golden optics falling shut while his frame tried to hold on to the pressure it’d only briefly kissed. He was greatly effected by Ironhide’s pleading, by the heat of his frame and the presence of his spike so close and willing, and the gush of transfluid from his valve gave his game away. He may offer the appearance of composure, but every second it was giving way to his desire. 

        Mirage pushed himself to his knees over Ironhide’s lap and lowered one hand to his lover’s spike, grasping it only gently while he guided it towards his valve. It twitched against the plates of his palm, giving Mirage the warning that he needed to press down Ironhide’s canting hips with his free hand while he brought his spike head to the rim of his valve. “Not so fast, love... You should savor it.” Mirage felt the hands at his waist tighten briefly, but Ironhide didn’t argue. What a good boy. What a fantastic partner. He wanted to kiss him. He would, very soon. 

        Ironhide’s optics were bright slits and his mouth was twisted in a frustrated line, but as Mirage sunk down onto his spike he watched that expression lose all of its hardness. 

        Optics shut and mouth fell open in a gasp, faceplates losing nearly all of their stressed edges as Ironhide lost himself to bliss, and Mirage felt the forthcoming moan in his every line. He took the spike deeper and deeper still, and Ironhide’s hands moved as if on their own up his sides, around his back, down his thighs.  _What could be better than this?_  Mirage sucked in a vent and emitted a high-pitched gasp of his own, the slick of his valve offering no resistance and in fact pulling the thick of Ironhide’s spike further inside of him. Despite his own warning, Mirage found that he bottomed out surprisingly fast. 

        Ironhide’s optics were still shut when Mirage had the presence of mind to look down, and the smaller bot took care while he leaned forward and cupped the other’s face between his hands. What a face it was. What beautiful features, and what expressions. It was a shame to keep those optics hidden away. 

        Mirage brushed his thumbs across Ironhide’s cheek plates and purred in as comforting a manner as he was able. Ironhide was in quite a state, and he’d been so good for Mirage, and Mirage wanted to give him all of the reassurance he possibly could. Those blue optics cracked open under his gentle ministrations and Mirage smiled his fondest smile to see them again. Ironhide’s hands brushed up his back. Mirage rumbled his pleasure. 

        “ _Love,_ ” Mirage spoke quietly, studying Ironhide’s face with optics that sought to soak all of him in and keep him there, “I’d like you to watch me.” 

        It was an effort, surely, but Ironhide managed a nod. He floundered again for words, and Mirage waited patiently for their arrival. 

        It was so sweet to hear the stammer of a bot so close to his overload. Mirage cherished it, and his fingers flexed over the flares of Ironhide’s helm while he spoke, “Mirage, I don’--- I don’t think I’ll last.” 

        Mirage laughed, ducking to press a kiss to those trembling lips. “That doesn’t matter, Ironhide, because I don’t think I’ll be letting you go until I’ve had my fill of you.” 

        Ironhide’s face twisted and Mirage could feel his spike twitch inside of his valve. It was pointless to try to keep an overload at bay now, but Mirage wouldn’t let it come without something more exciting than a few teasing words. Ironhide only deserved as much. 

        “I love you, ‘Raj,” It was muttered under the heaving vents of a bot who couldn’t handle much more. 

        Mirage shook his head, and his optics lost their teasing edge to the brightness of his joy. “And I love you, Ironhide.”

        And Ironhide overloaded, sharp and loud. And Mirage loved it.


End file.
